


No Hope to Save Us

by SakuyaSonata



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuyaSonata/pseuds/SakuyaSonata
Summary: You had recently moved to the town near Mt. Ebott but you didn't believe in the legend that had everyone scared. One day when you were climbing the mountain out of curiosity you had discovered a hole where you guessed that the seven previous humans had used to commit suicide. You were about to leave when a voice called for your help. You had reluctantly answered it and wound up falling into the hole where a flower and a child were having a conversation.This is where your journey to save the poor souls of every monster and a human trapped between life and death begins.





	1. Fallen Down

You made your way along a path with your hands in your pockets. You looked up at the vast mountain that loomed above you. It was interesting to you that people were scared of this mountain because the people who climb it never return. You couldn’t really understand why they were so scared when there could be plenty of reasons why people never returned and found the idea of a cursed mountain somewhat amusing. The wind shifted your hair a little and you looked out towards the town that you had moved to recently. You shrugged a bit and returned to climbing the mountain, blinking when you saw a hole at the top. You looked down it and dropped a pebble, listening for it to hit the ground and you barely could when it did. “Interesting place for people to kill themselves…” You mumbled, knowing that no one could survive that kind of fall. You began to leave but stopped when you heard a sound.

 

_“…Help…”_

 

You whipped around and looked for where the voice was coming from. “Who’s there…” you said.

 

_“…Please…Help…”_ the voice was coming from your own head and your eyes widened in a mixture of shock and a bit of fear. You walked towards the hole. It felt like the voice wanted you to go down there. “Nope…” You said simply and tried to walk away but stopped. You looked around a little bit and found some sturdy vines to use to help you go into the hole without killing yourself. You cut the vines and then fastened them to a stump that was near the hole before slowly going down the vine. Your eyes widened when the vine suddenly got cut by something and froze a little as you felt yourself fall. _Well shit…not really how I expected to die…_ you thought as you closed your eyes to prepare for the impact. You winced when you hit the ground but slowly opened your eyes. You groaned a bit as you sat up and looked at the golden flowers beneath you. It didn’t seem logical that they broke your fall but you felt like they did.

 

“Huh…” You said in a flat tone as you looked up at the vast expanse above you.

 

“Well…I’m fucked...” you mumbled to yourself as you slowly crouched down and looked at the vines that you had been holding onto when you were trying to climb down. Your eyes widened a fraction when you saw that it looked like the vines had been cut even though there was no possible way for that to happen. It was a bit unnerving to you as you observed your surroundings, noticing a door in the distance. You slowly stood up and walked towards the door. You blinked when you heard voices though and went towards the sound.

 

“You’ll never escape this place! It’ll be a never-ending cycle of resets!” a flower said, laughing like mad at a child with a blue and purple striped shirt.

 

“I will save them all…no matter how many times it takes…” The kid said quietly but you could hear the fear and doubt in their voice.

 

“Really? How? One was technically ripped from this world’s existence! Only you, me, and that Smiley trashbag know that he even exists at all! And let’s not forget the other two,” The flower said with a sinister smirk.

 

“I know…he’s suffering right now…but so are you and Chara! So, I won’t stop! I can’t stop!” the child said but they looked like they were desperately trying to convince themselves of what it was they planned on doing as much as they were trying to convince the flower.

 

You decided it was time to reveal yourself. “A talking flower…I really must be dead…” You said in a flat tone as you walked over to them. The kid whipped around and stared at you in complete shock.

 

The flower blinked but smirked. “Well isn’t this a surprise…” it said as it watched you.

 

You looked at the flower. “There a reason why you two are staring at me like that?” you said bluntly.

 

“This hasn’t happened before…” The kid said quietly. They were confused and you sighed a bit.

 

“Where is this place…I really must be dead to be seeing a talking flower but it doesn’t feel like any afterlife place…” You said quietly.

 

“This is the underground…monsters roam throughout here,” The flower said and its face changed into something nightmarish. “And down here-it’s kill or be killed!” it shouted and your eyes widened as a teal colored heart appeared in front of you. “What the-.” You were cut off as the flower began to shoot something at you and you quickly jumped back to dodge it. “Well, that’s a warm how do you do…you greet all people that you meet with projectiles?” You asked in a flat tone.

 

The flower just laughed and the projectiles surrounded you. You tried to think of a way to escape when you saw a flame appear and hit the flower, causing the seed like projectiles to disappear. You looked over and saw a tall goat-like monster. You were a bit wary thanks to the flower but the kid went over to you and smiled a bit. They seemed to know what is going on and you slowly relaxed. “Thank you,” You said in a calm tone.

 

“It is no trouble…” the goat lady said, seeming wary of you as well. “My name is Toriel…I am the caretaker of the ruins,” she said, not taking her eyes off of you. “Follow me. I’ll guide you through the catacombs,” she began to leave and you blinked a little bit. You looked down at the kid. “Can I have your name?” you asked, not wanting to call them ‘kid’ since it just didn’t feel right to you.

 

“I’m Frisk…” The child said and you nodded a little bit.

 

“My name is ______,” You said in a quiet tone and you held your hand out to Frisk.

 

Frisk blinked a little, you seemed kind of distant and cold but the gesture made them realize that you were a good person. They smiled and took your hand and the two of you walked in the direction that Toriel had gone in.

 

You looked around a little bit, looking at the ruins that loomed ahead of you. “That flower said that this is the underground…but I thought monsters were only in fairytales…” You said quietly. You recalled the story of a war between humans and monsters but before you came here you thought it was just a story and nothing more.

 

Frisk smiled a little at you. “They look pretty real to me…” they said quietly, not wanting to mention that they’ve been through the underground countless times because of the resets. They didn’t think you’d believe them if they told you.

 

You looked at Frisk a little bit. “I can’t deny that…but how did I survive that fall?” You mumbled as you walked into a room with white tiles on the side that looked like they could be stepped on.

 

Toriel was a bit quiet and she stepped on some of the tiles before pulling a switch. “The ruins are full of puzzles so please get used to the sight of them,” she said quietly before leaving the room.

 

“She doesn’t seem to like me…” You said a bit bluntly.

 

Frisk frowned a little, wondering why someone as nice as Toriel wouldn’t like you and remembered that adult human magicians had sealed the monsters underground. “I don’t think it’s you specifically that she doesn’t like…” They said quietly.

 

You raised an eyebrow but shrugged. “It’s fine if she doesn’t like me,” You said flatly before walking with Frisk into the next room.

 

“In this room, you need to pull two switches…do not worry though, I have marked the ones you need to pull,” Toriel said quietly.

 

You blinked a little and went to one of the switches to pull it while Toriel let Frisk through to pull the other one, causing the spikes blocking the exit to retract. Toriel offered a tiny smile before going to the next room. You went over to Frisk and followed after Toriel, tilting your head slightly when you saw a training dummy.

 

“You may encounter monsters here in the ruins…when that happens you will enter a fight,” Toriel said and you blinked at the somewhat hard stare you got from her. “Stall for time when this happens and start up a friendly conversation…I will come and resolve the fight,” She added. “Please practice on this training dummy here,”

 

You blinked. “What…?” You said flatly.

 

Frisk gave you a sheepish smile. “Just do it…” they said quietly.

 

You looked at Frisk a little and gave in, going over to the dummy. “Um…hello...?” You started. “The ruins sure are interesting, aren’t they?” you couldn’t believe you were doing this but Toriel smiled a little and you felt like she didn’t dislike you as much now.

 

“Very good,” Toriel said quietly and you watched Frisk talk to the dummy. Toriel looked pleased and she went into the next room.

 

“Well…that was probably the most embarrassing thing I’ve done…” You said but you smiled a tiny bit at Frisk.

 

Frisk smiled a little. “Toriel seemed to relax a little though when you did that…” they said quietly.

 

You nodded a little. “Come on…” you said quietly and led the way after Toriel. She told you to try to solve the puzzle before going over to where the spikes were and you jumped in surprise as the teal heart came out again and you saw a frog-like monster. You weren’t really one to give compliments to random strangers, let alone frogs, so you just knelt down and held your hand out. You weren’t one to threaten others needlessly either so you decided to just show that you weren’t going to harm the monster.

 

Frisk blinked a little bit but smiled and went over to you, their red soul coming out. “You’re really great Mr. Froggit,” they said and you looked at them a little bit.

 

Toriel came over and the frog-like monster left in a hurry. You blinked a little and slowly stood up. “That was…interesting…” You mumbled, not quite sure on what to make of what just happened in all honesty. You walked with Frisk and you blinked when you saw a bunch of the spikes, thinking about how the path looked in the other part of the room but before you could go towards it Toriel stopped the two of you and began to lead the way. She held Frisk’s hand and you slowly followed, not quite getting this whole place. She made the two of you go through the next room by yourselves but it wasn’t like the room was intimidating, it was just a simple hallway. The two of you made it through the hallway easily and you saw Toriel come out from behind a pillar.

 

“I have some things that I must attend to so please stay here…Here, take this cell phone,” Toriel said and gave Frisk an old looking cell phone. You watched her leave and looked at Frisk a bit, wondering what they wanted to do. You froze though when the image of Frisk was replaced by a girl with messy hair. She was wearing torn clothes and was covered in bruises and dried blood. She began to turn towards you and you blinked. The scenery returning to normal and you noticed that Frisk was tilting their head.

 

“What?” You said with a raised eyebrow, not showing that the scene had shaken you to your core.

 

Frisk smiled a bit. “Come on…we have some ways to go before we get to Toriel’s home,” they said and walked towards the exit of the room you two were in. You followed, pushing the memory that you saw to the back of your mind. You weren’t going to let the past repeat itself when it came to Frisk, no matter what you had to do to make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make your way through the ruins with Frisk and discover a few things that are strange. Including a child who only appears for a few moments beside Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you all have a lovely Easter and enjoy this chapter! It makes me happy that you like this fic so far and I hope you continue to like it in the future!

You looked around the room, seeing another frog-like monster and a pile of dead leaves. You blinked when you heard the cell phone ring and watched Frisk answer it. You watched them simply nod along until Toriel hung up and took your hand, leading you into a room that was beside the frog-like monster. You saw a bowl of candy and just stared a bit blankly at it.

 

“Well…that candy looks super unsuspicious…” You said, your voice dripping with sarcasm and you watched as Frisk got a piece of candy. “You sure you wanna do that? It could be poisoned or drugged…” You said quietly, not showing any emotion even though you were worried.

 

Frisk smiled at you. “I think it’ll be okay…come on let’s go,” they said and pulled you out of the room and over to the pile of leaves. They let go of your hand and jumped onto the leaves and played in them, you thought you saw a light spark for a second but it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

 

“You are such a kid…” You said simply.

 

Frisk laughed a bit and reached their hand out towards you. You pulled them up and the two of you continued on your journey through the Ruins. You stopped a little bit. “Do you know anything about those hearts that appear in front of us when a monster attacks?” you asked.

 

Frisk nodded a little. “Those are our Souls…the culmination of our being…” They said quietly and paused in thought. “Can I ask a favor of you?” they asked.

 

You blinked a little bit. “Sure, I guess…what’s the favor?” you asked simply.

 

“Can you not harm any monsters that we meet? Please…?” Frisk asked and you could see a slight desperation on their face.

 

You nodded a little bit. “Alright…I won’t harm any monsters…” You said, wondering why this seemed so important to Frisk but you weren’t one to attack anyone or anything unless it was absolutely necessary, to begin with so it wasn’t too much to ask to refrain from hurting any monsters.

 

Frisk smiled at that and the two of you continued to walk and you stared as a monster appeared, entering the two of you into a battle. It looked like it was about to cry or run and hide at any moment. You went to say something to it when it ran off and you raised an eyebrow. “Okay then…” You said quietly. The two of you continued onwards into a room with cracked floors. You carefully stepped onto them but wound up falling. You cringed slightly when you landed on a pile of leaves and Frisk followed you down. You quickly caught them and sighed a bit. “How do we get out of here?” You said quietly.

 

“Follow me,” Frisk said and led the way to, what appeared to be some sort of door/vent or something. The two of you managed to crawl up it and ended up on the other side of the cracked floor.

 

“This place is weird…” You said and Frisk giggled a bit. You looked at them and the two of you went into the next room where a rock was and looked over at Frisk when the cell phone rang.

 

Frisk listened then looked at you. “Do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?” they asked.

 

You shrugged a little bit. “Butterscotch I guess…but just tell her what you prefer,” you said quietly.

 

Frisk smiled. “We prefer butterscotch,” they said and listened to Toriel’s response before they hung up. You only made it a few steps though before the phone rang again and you raised an eyebrow towards Frisk as they answered it and watched them listen to Toriel before she hung up.

 

“What was that about?” You said quietly.

 

“She just wanted to know if we disliked cinnamon or not…” Frisk said quietly.

 

“Couldn’t she have asked that when she asked which of the two we preferred?” You asked bluntly.

 

Frisk gave a sheepish smile and you sighed a little. “Come on…let’s solve this puzzle,” you said quietly. The two of you looked at the writing which said something about three out of four rocks recommend you push them. You looked over at the rock and pushed it over onto the button, causing the spikes to go down and clearing your path. The two of you went into the next room where you saw that almost the whole floor was cracked but there wasn’t an exit vent anywhere except at the beginning.

 

“Really…?” You said flatly, looking at Frisk who seemed perfectly fine. The two of you began to walk carefully over the cracked floor, surprising you a little bit since you didn’t fall through at first. You realized that not all of the cracked floor would collapse when you stepped on it and tried to figure out how to tell which tiles wouldn’t collapse when you stepped on a wrong tile and fell. You winced a little and looked as Frisk fell as well, landing on you and knocking the air out of your lungs. You shifted and cringed a little. You made sure that Frisk was okay before making them get off of you and you looked around. You saw a pattern and read the writing which told you not to step on the leaves, confirming that you needed to use the path that was down here to go through the cracked floor above you. The two of you went through the vent/door thing and walked down the cracked floor in the path that was on the floor downstairs, making it to the door.

 

Frisk smiled at you. “Come on,” they said and led you into the next room. You had encountered a few monsters, including what looked like a living thing of gelatin. You weren’t ever sure how to deal with the monsters. What confused you more though was Frisk flirting with the gelatin even though you would never show it. You saw three rocks and you pushed one while Frisk pushed another. You went to push the third one and your eyes widened a fraction when it started talking.

 

“Whoa there, pardner! Who said you could push me around?” The rock said.

 

“Could you move over Mr. Rock?” Frisk.

 

 _First a talking flower, then living gelatin, now a talking rock…I honestly can’t tell whether I’m hallucinating, dead, or neither and this is actually real…_ You thought to yourself even though your expression remained the same as always.

 

“Hm? So, you’re asking me to move over?” The rock said, interrupting your thoughts. “Okay, just for you, pumpkin,” they moved a tiny bit and you blinked.

 

Frisk went over to it. “Mr. Rock…we need you to move over some more please,” they said quietly.

 

“Hm? You want me to move over more? Okay, how’s this?” The rock said as it moved up instead of forward, causing you to twitch ever so slightly.

 

Frisk looked at you a little and went to the rock. “Mr. Rock that’s the wrong way…” they said quietly.

 

“Hm? That was the wrong direction? Okay, I think I got it,” The rock said as it moved over to the tile switch, causing the spikes to go down. You relaxed slightly and the two of you moved forward but you jumped back a little when the spikes came back up and you looked to see that the rock had moved off of the tile. A crack formed in your typically emotionless face as you looked irritated.

 

Frisk gave you a sheepish smile and went over to the rock. “Mr. Rock we need you to stay on the tile for us please,” they said, looking at you a little.

 

“Hm? You wanted me to stay there? You’re giving me a real workout,” The rock said and moved back onto the tile switch.

 

You waited for Frisk to come over and took their hand, going past where the spikes were and leaving the room, returning to your usual self as you calmed down. You saw some cheese on a table and a mouse hole.

 

Frisk went over to a spot near the mouse hole and the cheese and you could have sworn you saw another spark for a second. “What are you doing kid?” you asked flatly.

 

“Nothing,” Frisk said and you didn’t quite believe them but decided not to question it right now. The two of you walked into the next room and you stopped when you caught sight of, what you guessed was a ghost. You went over to it and heard it repeating the word ‘z’ over and over again. “What…” you said flatly.

 

Frisk smiled a bit and gently shifted the ghost, causing both of your souls to come out. You looked up at the ghost and how sad he seemed. It reminded you of someone you used to know and that made your expression soften slightly. “We don’t want to hurt you…” You said quietly, noticing that his name was Napstablook.

 

“Yeah!” Frisk said and you saw the ghost’s tears beginning to attack you and you quickly tried to dodge them. Your eyes widened slightly when one was heading for Frisk and you quickly shielded them, wincing at the pain but you stood your ground.

 

“You don’t have to be sad…you seem like a great ghost…” You said quietly.

 

Frisk looked at you in shock but smiled. “Yeah! You’re spooktacular!” they said and you looked over at Frisk when they said the pun.

 

Napstablook laughed a little and gray text appeared in front of you. ‘Really not feelin up to it right now. Sorry.’ Is what it said.

 

You blinked a little bit and managed a tiny smile, not sure what to say but had a feeling that a smile was enough.

 

Frisk smiled. “You are amazing Napstablook! Can you show us a trick?” They asked.

 

Napstablook looked at you two a little. “Let me try…” he said and his tears floated up to his head, making a hat. “I call it…Dapper Blook,” he said quietly. “Do you like it…?”

 

“That was incredible,” You said, being honest.

 

“Yeah! Completely amazing and awesome!” Frisk said.

 

“Oh, gee…” Napstablook said and things returned to normal, your souls going back inside. “I usually come to the Ruins because there’s nobody around…but today I met two people who are nice…Oh…I’m rambling again…I’ll get out of your way…” he said before vanishing.

 

You smiled a tiny bit then winced and looked at your arm. “That’s gonna sting for a while…” you said a bit flatly. You had gotten hit a few times while trying to dodge the attacks of the monsters and you were really starting to feel the pain and you felt a little weak.

 

Frisk looked at you and gave you the monster candy that the two of you had gotten.

 

You blinked in confusion, not really getting why they were offering the candy since it wasn’t like it was going to heal you. You shrugged a little though and ate the candy and your eyes widened slightly when you started to feel invigorated again. Your wounds didn’t hurt and when you looked at your arm it was healed. “Well then…” You said but let out a tiny giggle at just how crazy this place was.

 

Frisk was shocked to hear the giggle but smiled wide, glad that you seemed to be opening up a tiny bit to them even though it wasn’t much and you still remained calm and contained most of the time.

 

You looked over at Frisk a little and straightened up. “Come on…we should keep moving…” You said calmly.

 

“Hold on…there’s a place I want to go before we continue on,” Frisk said and led you through the doorway on the eastern wall of the room that you were in. You blinked a little when you saw that there were only spider webs and a sign in the room and looked at Frisk as they put some gold that you had gotten from the monsters that you ‘spared’. A spider came down to pick the gold up and gave Frisk a doughnut. Frisk went back over to you and you left the room. “You sure it’s safe to eat that?” You asked as you began to walk to the northern door.

 

Frisk nodded a little bit with a smile. “It’s like the candy I gave you…It’ll heal us when we eat it,” they said quietly.

 

“This place is weird…” You said flatly and your eyes widened a fraction when your soul came out and looked to see a monster that was new to you. It had one eye and sharp teeth and you looked at Frisk a bit, not sure on how to go about this.

 

Frisk smiled a little. “We won’t pick on you Mr. Loox,” they said.

 

The monster looked at Frisk a little. “Finally, someone gets it,” it said and you dodged its attack before sparing the monster like all of the others.

 

You looked at Frisk a little. “How’d you know how to do that Frisk?” You asked.

 

Frisk looked up at you a bit. “A lucky guess…” They said, lying and hoping that you wouldn’t catch on right now.

 

You looked at Frisk. “You’re not a very good liar Frisk…if you don’t feel like telling me that’s fine but I’m not fond of being lied to,” you said calmly as you began to move forward.

 

Frisk quickly followed after you. “Sorry…It’s a bit difficult to explain right now,” they said quietly.

 

You nodded and looked as you passed by some Froggits, they just made noises like any other frog but Frisk seemed to be able to understand them somehow. You looked at the kid a little bit and you blinked when you thought you saw a hazy, transparent, image of a child floating by Frisk. Your body moved on its own and you reached to touch the child and let out a small yelp when you felt a shock that was strong enough to knock you over.

 

Frisk whipped around in shock, wondering what happened and they saw that Chara seemed shaken up. “Are you okay?” they asked quietly, talking to both you and Chara.

 

You looked at Frisk a little, not seeing the child anymore and you rubbed the back of your head. “Yeah…this place’s weirdness seems to be rubbing off on me is all…” You mumbled as you got up, brushing your clothes off.

 

Chara went over to you a little and waved in front of your face. They could have sworn that you had been able to see them and even touch them if only for a brief moment.

 

Frisk watched Chara a little as you moved to head towards the next room. They quickly followed you and the both of you stopped when the cell phone began to ring again. You looked as Frisk answered it and listened to Toriel explain how long it had been since she had last cleaned up and that the two of you might find things lying about that you can pick up but warned to not grab more than you can carry. She hung up and you blinked a little. “Well then…shall we continue?” You asked quietly.

 

Frisk nodded and the two of you walked into the next room. You looked around a little, seeing six cracked bits of floor and spike blocking the exit. “Please tell me that we don’t have to fall down to the lower floor to get through here…” you mumbled. You sighed when Frisk gave you a sheepish smile and looked for a clue on which spot would lead you to where the switch was. You saw Frisk go over to one of the spots and you followed. “You sure this is the right one to go down?” You asked.

 

Frisk nodded and you sighed, stepping on the crack and winced when you hit the ground. You looked around and saw the lever and pulled it. You sighed and climbed back up through the vent/door, looking at Frisk. “Alright…we should probably continue on…” you said quietly, sore from all of the falling that you’ve been doing today. The two of you walked, encountering a few monsters but spared them like you did all of the others. The next room you entered had three pillars and what appeared to be switches by them. You looked at the writing and said that ‘The far door is not an exit. It simply marks a rotation in perspective.’

 

“This place is really cryptic isn’t it…?” You said, mostly to yourself as you looked around a bit. The exit wasn’t blocked so you walked towards it with Frisk and blinked when you saw three pillars again and began to understand what the writing meant. You walked and saw another plaque of writing that told you to press the blue switch.

 

Frisk went and pressed the switch and the spikes went down, allowing you to continue onward. The next room asked you to press the red switch and the last one asked you to press the green switch. You looked at Frisk a little bit and left the room. The room you entered had two ways that you could go, you could continue straight or turn left. You looked at Frisk a bit. “Which way do you want to go?” You asked quietly.

 

Frisk pointed to the path to the left and you walked to the exit on that side, holding their hand a bit. You blinked a little bit when you heard Toriel.

 

“Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would,” Toriel said as she walked in your direction, pulling out her cell phone and calling Frisk, her eyes widening when she heard the echoing sound of the ring tone and went over to the two of you. “How did you two get here?” she asked, giving you a sharp look that made you guess that she thought that you forced Frisk to go through the Ruins with you. “Are you hurt my child?” she checked Frisk and noticed that they didn’t have any wounds but you did and couldn’t help but wonder if you had guarded them. “I should not have left you two alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this,” she said quietly. “Err…Well I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, you two!” she added with a smile before leaving towards a house.

 

You looked over at Frisk a little bit. “You wanna go?” you asked quietly.

 

Frisk smiled and nodded, leading the way towards the house but stopping in front of it and going beside it. Your eyes widened a fraction when you saw the spark again and you were sure it wasn’t your eyes playing tricks on you.

 

“What is that spark? Why is it that it only appears when you touch it?” You asked.

 

Frisk looked shocked at that. They hadn’t expected you to be able to see the save points, even if it was only when they touched it. Chara didn’t seem to expect it either and looked at Frisk a little bit. “It’s a little hard to explain…but I promise I will once we’ve settled down in the house…” They said quietly.

 

You blinked a little bit and nodded. “Alright then,” You said, choosing not to press the kid since they seemed just as shocked as you were. “Come on…I’m sure Toriel’s waiting for us,” You said as you held your hand out to them.

 

Frisk smiled a bit at that and nodded. “Okay,” They said quietly and took your hand. The two of you walked and you walked to the entrance to Toriel’s home, looking up a little bit at the building. You felt like your journey was about to really begin now as you moved to enter the building where the goat monster was waiting for you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enter Toriel's home and Chara asks Gaster to watch over you when Frisk falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes me so happy to know that you guys enjoy this fic! I hope you continue to enjoy it as time goes on!

You entered the building and immediately caught the scent of a butterscotch and cinnamon treat that made your mouth water just a little bit. You looked to see Toriel waiting for the two of you with a small smile. “I decided to make a Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie to celebrate your arrival,” She said quietly. “I wanted it to be special so I will hold off on the Snail pie for now,” she added.

 

You couldn’t help but blink and shudder ever so slightly at the thought of a snail pie but wondered if it actually tasted good.

 

Frisk giggled a bit at your reaction and looked at Toriel.

 

“But I have another surprise for you…come with me,” Toriel said with a small, pensive smile before leading the way down a hall and stopping at a door. “This shall be your room young one,” she said as she gently rested her hand on top of Frisk’s head and she looked at you. “I was unable to finish the room that is under renovations so you may rest on my bed if you are tired dear,” she added but it was clear that she was still wary of you and what you were capable of doing.

 

You nodded a little bit and sniffed a little bit and tensed slightly at the scent of something burning. “I think the pie is good and done,” You said, managing to keep your voice calm.

 

“Oh my,” Toriel said and left quickly to get the pie and Frisk grabbed your hand, leading you into the room and sitting down on the bed. You looked around the room a little bit there was a toy box filled with toys and a box of shoes in different sizes and you wondered how many children had fallen down into the underground before Frisk. You turned your attention back to the kid and sat down on the floor. “So…what’s up with those sparks? How come I only see them when you’re touching them?” you asked calmly.

 

Frisk was still a bit shocked that you could see the save points even if it was only for brief moments. “Those are…Save Points…” they said quietly, feeling like this was going to be very difficult to explain.

 

You blinked a little bit. “You mean like in video games?” you said quietly.

 

Frisk nodded a little bit. “When I interact with certain objects my progress is…’saved’…and when I die I return to the last save point that I saved at…through the power of my determination,” they said, their voice shaking ever so slightly since they weren’t sure if you would believe them even though it was true.

 

You looked at Frisk a bit. Part of you wanted to dismiss this as a child playing pretend but you knew better than that because of how Frisk looked worried and even desperate for you to believe them. You gave a slow nod. “Okay, …so…that explains the sparks…for no, I won’t ask about your familiarity with everything or the other child that appeared with you…” You said quietly as you stood up and gently patted their head.

 

Frisk’s eyes opened a little at the affectionate gesture and looked up at you.

 

“Get some sleep kid…you look exhausted,” You said simply, your usual blank face on but your eyes were soft as you turned to leave the room. You looked around a little bit and decided to explore the house a bit since you didn’t have much else to do at the moment. You noticed that Toriel had plants in the house which was normal but for some reason, you felt a bit hollow looking at them. You could tell that Toriel was doing her best to care for the flowers but it felt flat to you. You moved on and saw another door a little way away from Frisk’s room and you guessed it was Toriel’s room. You paused for a moment and thought about entering the room but stopped even though she said you were free to rest there if you were tired. You wanted to look around more first and talk to the goat monster before going in there. Besides, it didn’t feel right going into her room to you for some reason. You walked towards the end of the hall and saw a room that had a sign that said ‘Room under renovations’ and a mirror by it. You looked at the mirror a little bit and thought about all that had happened since you fell into the underground and just tried to wrap your brain around everything. You turned, causing your long hair to twist in the same motion. You tied it up a little bit and walked back down the hall, glancing over towards the stairs that you guessed that led to the basement as you made your way to the living room where Toriel was sitting by a fire and reading.

 

“How are they?” Toriel asked quietly, her voice a little curt.

 

“Probably fast asleep by now,” You said quietly as you slowly sat down at one of the chairs at the table so you could talk to her a bit more comfortably. “I can guess why you don’t like me…it’s because I’m an adult isn’t it?” you said bluntly.

 

Toriel tensed a bit, giving you your answer before she smiled a little bit at you. “What on earth makes you think that I do not like you dear?” she said.

 

“I don’t really appreciate fake kindness…” You said as you looked at Toriel. “I don’t remember the entirety of the legend of the war between humans and monsters but it is clear that humans won and what I do remember is that seven magicians sealed the monsters underground…obviously, none of these events could have been committed by human children but by adults…” You sighed, glancing at the dead plants at the center of the table. “We trapped you down here…for ages…I get why you’d hate to see another adult human if one appeared,” You looked back at Toriel, eyes firm. “But honestly? I don’t care…hate me if you want…loathe me if you want…I’m just here to protect Frisk,”

 

Toriel’s eyes widened a bit at that. She closed her eyes in thought as if she were fighting a war in her mind before she slowly opened her eyes again. “I would like to believe that you are actually a good person…but there’s just too much at risk…follow me,” She said with a firm tone before she slowly led you outside the house and your teal colored soul came out.

 

\------

 

Chara paced a bit as they watched Frisk sleep. They knew that the kid was tired in more ways than one due to the resets because they wanted to save everyone. “Idiot…” They mumbled under their breath but smiled a little bit. They sighed and looked towards the door and guessed that you weren’t going to come back in and felt a slight chill.

 

_How were they able to touch me back there? It doesn’t make any sense…none of this makes any sense…but they’ve been putting themselves in danger to protect Frisk the entire way to Toriel’s house so I don’t think they’re like most humans…but it could be a ruse…_

 

Chara let out a frustrated growl as they furiously messed their hair up. “What on earth is going on,” they said quietly. They were bound to Frisk so they could not leave the room to see what was going on and Toriel’s reactions to You bothered them a bit as well. They couldn’t believe what they were about to do.

 

“Hey, Gaster! Oh, Master of goop and all that is weird and freaky! I need ya so get your slimy rear over here!” Chara growled. God, did they hate dealing with this skeleton that was trapped in the void. The room soon was engulfed in darkness and Chara saw a creature what was mostly black with two white hands with holes in them and a white skull with two cracks, one coming from each eye.

 

“You are one to talk when it comes to such things you abominable brat…What is it?” Gaster said, seeming just as displeased to see the child as Chara was to see him.

 

“Don’t act like you’ve been so busy that you don’t know what’s going on…this timeline’s different,” Chara said. “VERY different,”

 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed…” Gaster said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

“You son of a-“ Chara cut themselves off and looked at Gaster. “I’m bound to Frisk…I can’t keep an eye on ______ from here…and Mom seems pretty tense about an adult human being underground…So as much as I hate your literal non-existent guts I need you to keep watch over ______ until Frisk wakes up…” Chara said.

 

“Oh? The Demon is asking for a favor?” Gaster said with a smirk.

 

“You know god damn well that I’m not that person anymore…I still think Frisk is an idiot for torturing themselves to try to save us but for some reason, I think this person might be able to do something…” Chara said, annoyed with Gaster.

 

Gaster looked at Chara. “I’ll watch them this time…on one condition…” he said with a smirk.

 

Chara knew that they were going to regret this but sighed. “What is the condition,” they said, their voice filled with dread.

 

“Admit that my son Sans kicked your sorry demon ass from here to the end of the solar system during your fight with him before you managed to beat him…and call him the ultimate pun god…and if the opportunity should arise and you two should actually see each other you are to repeat the phrase to his face,” Gaster said with.

 

Chara’s eyes widened and then they began to make their ‘creepy’ face. “Gaster…you CANNOT be serious? Right?” They had no intention of hurting Gaster even though they had that face on, they couldn’t even if they tried anyway. They were just so infuriated with the condition because of how humiliating it was that it just appeared on instinct somehow.

 

“Who has the goop now?” Gaster said with a smile and Chara blinked realizing what happened and quickly wiped the black goop away before looking back at him. “That is the condition…Will you take it or not?”

 

Chara growled in fury. “ARGH! GOD DAMN IT FINE!” They yelled, panting a bit. This sucked so much. “Sans completely and totally kicked my ass from here to the end of the solar system and he is the ultimate pun god…” they mumbled.

 

“Can’t hear you…speak up…” Gaster said, enjoying this. He was glad that Chara wasn’t as bad of a kid as they used to be but he just couldn’t let his guard down around them yet.

 

Chara shot a sharp glare at Gaster. “Sans completely and totally kicked my ass from here to the end of the Solar System and he is the Ultimate Pun God.” They said.

 

“Still not loud enough,” Gaster said as he shifted a bit.

 

“You are a real sadistic freaking bastard you know, that, right?” Chara said in a deadpan tone before taking a breath. “SANS COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY KICKED MY ASS FROM HERE TO THE END OF THE SOLAR SYSTEM AND HE IS THE ULTIMATE PUN GOD!” they yelled.

 

“There we go,” Gaster said with a smile. “And I am nowhere as sadistic as you are you little brat,” he added as he moved. “I will hold up my end and keep an eye on this new human, for now, …they seem interesting anyway so I planned to keep an eye on them from the start,” he said before he started to leave.

 

Chara’s eyes widened when they heard that. “Gaster you son of a BITCH!” they yelled at the top of the lungs before they were back in the room where Frisk was and they sighed, exhausted from dealing with that infuriating being. They looked around the room a little bit and tried to calm down as they waited for Frisk to wake up from their slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to convince Toriel that you don't want to hurt any Monsters as she fights you outside her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you continue to enjoy my fic and have a lovely day!

You looked at Toriel calmly. “Are you sure you want to do this?” You said as you glanced at the teal colored soul that was in front of you.

 

Toriel nodded and flames appeared. Your eyes widened at that, memories of a house on fire and a girl in tattered clothes flashing through your mind at the sight of them. You tried to remain calm as she shot the flames at you and managed to dodge them. You could hear your heart pounding in your ears, along with the screams and coughs of the girl from your memories.

 

 _Damn it…this isn’t the time to be distracted…if one of those blasted things hits me I’m going to be in trouble…_ You thought to yourself as you saw a yellow bar and the numbers 35/35 HP. You couldn’t get used to how surreal this place was but you knew that each time you got hit that your ‘HP’ would go down and you would begin to feel weaker like after your fight with Napstablook. You had an idea on what would happen if that number would turn to 0 and it sent a chill down your spine. You looked back down at Toriel.

 

Toriel looked at you calmly, her eyes a bit cold but you knew she didn’t want to this.

 

You kept yourself calm and tried to think of what to do. You didn’t want to hurt the goat monster and you had made a promise to Frisk but you weren’t sure how to convince Toriel that you had no intention of committing mass murder on all the monsters. “All the monsters I have met as I was coming here with Frisk were actually really nice…I do not have a reason to harm…” you said calmly.

 

Toriel paused for a moment but shook her head. She made more flames form and shot them at you. You felt yourself tense up a bit and tried to dodge them but got hit by one, biting your tongue hard to keep from crying out as you quickly held where you were hit. You looked and saw that your HP had dropped.

 

 _Shit._ You thought as you dealt with the pain. You tried to think but it wasn’t easy between the pain, the fear of the fire, and the constant flashbacks of the house fire and the little girl from your past.

 

Toriel looked a bit worried about you for a moment but stopped herself. She readied herself for you to attack back but you just stood there, holding your arm. You shook your head at her. “I won’t attack you Toriel…” You said calmly as if you hadn’t been hit by Toriel’s attack. That made Toriel freeze for a few moments before she steeled herself. “Then you will fall here…I’m sorry…” she said.

 

You looked as Toriel launched more fireballs and tried to dodge them, your time on the streets and dealing with muggers proved to be useful at least but you slipped and got hit in the shoulder and you let out a small gasp. “D-Damn…” You said under your breath, trying to keep yourself calm and collected. _She_ had it a lot worse than you did. You had no right to complain about this kind of pain. You looked over at Toriel, waiting for her next attack.

 

Toriel was hesitating, she wasn’t sure what to do. She made fire appear and launched it at You.

 

You tried to dodge but tripped and the fireball hit your leg and you cringed a little bit. Your HP starting to get a bit low. You looked but Frisk was the one who had the doughnut and you couldn’t help but be very glad that they were in the house, fast asleep.

 

\------

 

Chara was pacing again and looked as Frisk began to wake up. “Hey there Sleeping Beauty…” they said, still a little irritated from dealing with Gaster.

 

“Hey…” Frisk said quietly, looking around and noticing that there wasn’t pie set out for them and wondered if something was wrong as the room started to turn black.

 

“Oh great…” Chara groaned. They weren’t really wanting to see Gaster again so soon but the fact that they were meant something was wrong and that worried them.

 

“You two need to go outside the house quickly,” Gaster said.

 

“What’s wrong?” Frisk said.

 

“Toriel is fighting the new human that has fallen down here…they are refusing to fight back but they are starting to run low on HP,” Gaster said.

 

“But why would Toriel fight them?” Frisk said, worried.

 

“I am not completely certain…but I sense a large amount of magic stored in their body…but it seems to be sealed…” Gaster said calmly. “It is very unusual for a human…”

 

“Okay, we get it can you release us before they become charcoal?” Chara said in irritation.

 

Gaster looked at Chara and sighed nodding and the room returned to normal.

 

“Come on!” Frisk yelled running out of the room, causing Chara to follow them.

 

\------

 

You panted a bit, your vision blurring a bit. You looked and saw that your HP was 05/35. _Damn. This sucks so much…how can I convince her that I’m not a threat before I become a lovely roasted human for everyone to eat?_ You thought. You slowly stood up, your bad leg shaking slightly from trying to keep you up after the hit it took. “I can tell you don’t want to kill me Toriel…and I don’t wish to fight you…so why can’t we just end this…” you said calmly, sweat rolling off your forehead from pain and stress from all that was going on.

 

Toriel’s hands shook a bit. “It is true that I don’t want to kill you…” she said quietly.

 

“Then why can’t we-“ You were cut off.

 

Toriel shook her head and made a flame appear, her hands still shaking.

 

You took a breath and prepared yourself to get ready to dodge the flame.

 

“Toriel wait!!” Frisk yelled as they ran out of the house, causing Toriel to turn as she launched the flame. The fireball curved and was headed towards Frisk and your mind flashed to the girl.

 

 _No! Not them!_ You screamed in your head as you bolted and let out a small cry as you felt the fire sear your back, wrapping your arms around Frisk.

 

Frisk stared in shock for a moment then saw your HP bar and was horrified. “Why…”

 

You shrugged a little with a smile, your Teal colored soul beginning to crack. “No real reason…” You said quietly. You closed your eyes a little and you felt the world fade away.

 

\------

 

You felt yourself floating in darkness, no matter where you looked all you could see was black. You tried to figure out where you were when you remembered what happened and shuddered a bit. _So, I really am dead this time huh…?_ You thought to yourself. You were glad that you had managed to protect Frisk from the fireball but you were worried about them even still. You knew there wasn’t anything you could do and you closed your eyes until you felt your body slowly begin to feel warm. You opened them again and saw a red string.

 

_Take the string_

_Stay Determined_

 

You heard voices and felt a surge through your body. You just couldn’t let your life end there. You didn’t want to die just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head downstairs with Frisk to try to convince Toriel once more that you do not wish to hurt the monsters and finally make your way onward past the ruins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is out a little late but I hope you continue to enjoy the fic!

Your eyes opened and you saw the tree in front of Toriel’s house but no signs of the battle that had led to your death. You could still feel the sting in your arms, leg, and back for several moments as you slowly looked to see Frisk looking up at you in worry.

 

“A-Are you okay?” Frisk asked shakily, looking ready to cry.

 

“I’m fine Frisk…I’m just glad I got there in time…” You said so calmly that it shocked Frisk and Chara.

 

Frisk looked at Chara a tiny bit, trying not to seem weird.

 

“Maybe they’re in shock?” Chara said.

 

“I’m not in shock…” You said, slightly puzzled since you weren’t sure where the voice came from.

 

“Holy Fucking Shit!” Chara said as they jumped back from your reply.

 

Frisk looked just as shocked as Chara was. “______...You can hear Chara…?” They said quietly.

 

“If you mean that disembodied voice just now then yes…” You said in a deadpan tone, the only one not really freaking out by the situation.

 

“You sure you didn’t scramble your brains while you were waiting for Frisk to load!?” Chara said, in front of you now to see if you could see them but it was clear that you couldn’t right now.

 

“My brain is perfectly fine.” You said bluntly. “Why do you think they’re scrambled?”

 

“Because you are absolutely freaking calm when you just died and now you can hear a voice out of nowhere!” Chara said.

 

 _It isn’t like I haven’t almost died several times before or heard a voice from nowhere…_ You thought to yourself but decided not to say that out loud. “It’s just how I am…now can we change the subject? Toriel doesn’t seem to have any plans to let me go out of the ruins…” You said calmly.

 

Frisk looked concerned. “She’s really nice usually…I’m sure we can come up with a way to convince her to let you leave the ruins…after all you’re protecting me, right?” they said with a cute smile.

 

You blinked and you smiled a bit, ruffling Frisk’s head ever so slightly. “Yeah…come on…” You said quietly, going inside and Toriel repeated what she said and did before up to showing Frisk their room. She left to get the pie but you weren’t sure what to do. You weren’t much of a talker so you weren’t sure how to convince Toriel.

 

Frisk smiled and the two of you rested in their room you took a corner and weren’t sure when you fell asleep but when you woke up there were two slices of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. You gently wrapped it up before setting it in your bag.

 

“See…she doesn’t hate you,” Frisk said with a smile as they rubbed one eye.

 

You nodded a little as you got up, stretching your stiff limbs out. You ran your fingers through your long hair to get the tangles out before brushing it back behind you.

 

“You have pretty hair…it’s really long…” Frisk said quietly as they got their slice of pie and put it away.

 

You shrugged a little. “I guess so…someone once asked me to grow it long because they wanted to see how it looked…so I haven’t cut it since then…It’s a hassle to deal with sometimes though,” You said simply as you went towards the door. “You ready?” you asked as you looked back towards Frisk.

 

Frisk nodded a little bit and the two of you left the room, going into the living room where Toriel was reading her book. They went over to her and you held back, watching a little bit as you looked around the living room. You heard Frisk ask about how to leave the Ruins and you could tell that Toriel became uncomfortable at that. She tried to change the subject but Frisk kept insisting on how to leave the Ruins and she suddenly got up.

 

“I have something that I must attend to…you two please stay here,” Toriel said as she quickly left the living room and you saw her starting to head towards the stairs that led down to the basement.

 

“Come on,” Frisk said as they went to you.

 

“Wait!” Chara said, stopping the two of you from heading towards the basement. “Since we’re here why don’t we grab that chocolate bar that Toriel has in the fridge?” You couldn’t help but imagine a smile on their face and you raised an eyebrow a little bit.

 

“Chara…” Frisk groaned. They sighed and nodded. “Alright,” the kid gave in and disappeared into what you guessed was the kitchen and returned with a candy bar. “Should we head downstairs now?” they asked quietly.

 

You nodded a little bit but you still weren’t sure how this was going to make a difference in how you were going to be able to continue with Frisk since Toriel didn’t trust you enough to know you wouldn’t hurt any monsters. You took Frisk’s hand and began to head downstairs and saw a long hallway. You began to walk when you saw Toriel.

 

“You wish to return ‘Home’ do you not?” Toriel said quietly. “Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins…A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it,” she looked at you for a brief moment. “No one will be able to leave ever again,”

 

“Why?” You asked calmly. “Why would you want to trap others in the Ruins?”

 

“Just go upstairs you two…” Toriel said before she went on ahead.

 

You felt conflicted. You knew all too well that being trapped in a place was suffocating, even if Toriel seemed like a kind monster. You felt Frisk tug your hand a little and you looked at them a little.

 

“It’ll be alright,” Frisk said.

 

“I know…come on,” You said as you continued on down the hallway. You met Toriel again and she looked sad as she began to speak once more.

 

“Every human that falls down here meets the same fate…I’ve seen it again and again…They come. They leave. They die,” Toriel said quietly, her voice shaking slightly. “If you leave the Ruins…They…Asgore…will kill you,” she added. “And I cannot be truly certain that you will not hurt the monsters beyond the Ruins,” she finished with a look at you.

 

“I won’t hurt anyone,” You said, wanting her to believe you.

 

Toriel sighed. “I am only trying to protect everyone…do you understand? Now please go upstairs,” She said before going ahead again.

 

You looked at Frisk a little bit, holding their hand a bit more. You saw the little girl from your memories again and you decided that you weren’t going to let what Toriel said happen. “Shall we follow her?” you said quietly.

 

Frisk nodded and you walked down in silence when you came up to Toriel.

 

“Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning,” Toriel said simply as she gave you a glance before going ahead again. You followed after her and stopped when you saw Toriel in front of a door.

 

“You want to leave so badly?” Toriel asked quietly. “Hmph. You are just like the others…” She said, sounding sad as she said that. “There is only one solution to this…Prove yourself…prove to me you are strong enough to survive.” She turned around and your teal soul and Frisk’s red soul came out. You prepared yourself for Toriel’s flames as you refused to fight her, sparing her even though she refused to accept your mercy. She launched her fire and both You and Frisk dodged them. You kept an eye on Frisk as you dodged because you didn’t want them to get hurt. The fight continued and you noticed that Toriel was wavering. She launched her attack and you saw Frisk slip a little and you quickly shielded them, wincing a bit at the burn but looked over at Toriel. You continued to spare here.

 

Toriel froze for a moment at the fact that you protected Frisk from your attack. And yet, you weren’t hurting her no matter how much she attacked you.

 

“Are you okay!?” Frisk asked, really worried about you.

 

“I’m fine,” You said and prepared as Toriel launched a hesitant attack. You spared her again. “I won’t fight you Toriel…” you said calmly.

 

That seemed to be what finally caused her to finally give up. “Haha…pathetic is it not…? I cannot protect anyone…not even a single child…” Toriel said quietly. “But it is true…you would just feel trapped here…the Ruins are very small once you get used to them…” Toriel looked very sad and you went to her.

 

“I promise you that I will keep them safe…and I won’t harm any monsters…I absolutely hate making promises that I can’t keep…so please believe me,” You said, your voice having a tenderness to it that shocked Frisk a little bit.

 

Toriel looked at you a little bit and saw that your eyes were a bright green at the moment that reminded her of a child that had fallen down a long time ago. “Very well…My fears…my expectations…for you two. I will set them aside,” she said. “I will let you two leave but can you do me a favor? Please do not return,” she added as she hugged Frisk close for a moment before she left.

 

Frisk looked up at you a bit, the green in your eyes fading as you watched Toriel leave and the two of you went to save real quick before continuing on when Flowey came up.

 

“Howdy!” Flowey.

 

“Oh…I’m surprised you lived after that fireball, plant…” You said in a deadpan tone.

 

“It’s Flowey,” Flowey growled. “And I could say the same thing! Oh, wait! You died to her before! Haha!” The flower laughed but you didn’t seem phased by the plant’s taunting. “You may be a fun new addition to play with but it changes nothing…we’re all going to be stuck here forever! All because of that idiot there!” Flowey pointed a leaf to Frisk.

 

Frisk shifted uncomfortably, they weren’t going to give up on saving everyone. They just couldn’t abandon the three of them even if they did bad things.

 

You rose an eyebrow but shrugged. “We’ll just see about that,” you said simply.

 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” Flowey said before he disappeared.

 

You began to walk again and Frisk followed you. You opened the door and winced a little at the sudden cold air. You stepped out of the ruins, listening to the crunching of the snow beneath your feet as you walked a little bit away and briefly felt a sense of danger before suddenly everything felt cold.

 

“_______!” Frisk screamed.

 

You couldn’t really hear Frisk. They sounded far away and your vision blurred a bit as you tried to figure out what was causing you pain and saw that bones were piercing you everywhere. You coughed up blood and watched as your blood stain the pure white snow red. The bones vanished and you collapsed and you weakly looked to see Frisk desperately talking to a skeleton and you tried to move to protect them but couldn’t as everything started to get swallowed up by darkness for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deaths so far: 2


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make your way through Snowdin Forest and wonder if there is someone that is watching you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for enjoying this fic and I hope you continue to enjoy it in the future!

You found yourself in the darkness again in such a short time span that it worried you a bit. It didn’t matter which direction you looked since the scenery was all the same as you closed your eyes.

 

_Don’t give up just yet._

 

You blinked a little. You heard voices last time you were in this space as well and you could feel your body beginning to warm up a little bit.

 

 _Take the string…you want to protect them, don’t you?_ You thought you heard Chara’s voice and you saw the red string that seemed to glow in the endless darkness around you. You began to feel the surge in your body once more and you reached to grab hold of the string. You _were_ going to protect them. Your job wasn’t done yet so you couldn’t die here.

 

\------

 

You let out a tiny gasp. You tried to move but winced, still feeling the pain from the attack that had killed you for several moments. Your mind flashed to what happened. The bones, the blood, the skeleton, all of it. You were broken from your trance when Frisk touched your hand a little bit and you looked at them.

 

“Are you okay?” Frisk asked in worry.

 

“Yeah…it just takes a little bit for the pain of the attack that killed me to go away when I come back…but I’m just fine,” You said calmly. “What exactly happened though? I vaguely remember a skeleton before dying…” you added.

 

“That would be the comedian…” Chara said, sounding irritated.

 

You rose an eyebrow a little bit.

 

“His name is Sans…” Frisk said quietly. “When we head out of the Ruins this time…let me go first so I can explain everything properly to him…”

 

“And risk letting him attack you? No.” You said firmly.

 

“He won’t attack me,” Frisk said as they walked with you downstairs and to the door, holding your hand a little. They were able to tell that Sans’ attack did quite a number on you in many ways.

 

“And how do you know that?” You asked calmly.

 

“He made a promise to Toriel…” Frisk said as they let go of your hand. They left before you could say anything and you quickly followed but just stayed right outside the door, unable to help but trust Frisk. Your mind wandered a little and you let yourself slide down against the door, your hand slowly touching spots where you had ben pierced through by bones. In your head, you could still remember the cracking of your own bones when they went through you and the cold feeling of your blood spilling from your body. You could almost still taste the blood in your mouth from before if you focused enough on it but your thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a pair of slippers and shoes that you knew were Frisk’s. You looked up to see the child with a skeleton that was on the short side. He had a blue hoodie over a white shirt and black basketball type shorts and pink slippers. He had a smile on but you could tell that he was anything but happy to be looking at you.

 

Sans looked at you. He didn’t trust you in the slightest because something just felt off. He could sense your magic a little and something else was bugging him. Even still the kid said that you were okay and had given him an earhole full on what he did so he would play nice for now. He held out his hand. “Name’s Sans…Sorry for _Boning_ you,” He said, he very clearly wasn’t sorry for killing you at the moment.

 

“That was the most half-assed apology that I have ever heard…and it could be very easily interpreted as lewd,” You said as you took Sans’ hand and getting up. “My name is ______...I accept the apology even if you don’t mean it,” you added and looked at Frisk.

 

Frisk looked a bit worried about the fact that You and Sans didn’t seem to like each other at all. The three of you walked to the bridge and you looked at Sans a little when he began to speak.

 

“Papyrus is up ahead…but now we gotta go a bit off script,” Sans said.

 

You blinked a little bit and looked at Frisk a little bit.

 

“Papyrus is Sans’ brother,” Frisk said quietly.

 

“You should hide behind my station,” Sans said curtly, the look in his eyes told you that if you ever hurt Papyrus that it would mean trouble for you.

 

You nodded a little bit and you went and hid behind the sentry station. You blinked a little when you saw the condiments there. Ketchup, relish, mustard, it was a bit odd for you to see such things but you didn’t have much time to ponder it when you heard a loud booming voice come out of nowhere.

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT ‘SUP’ BROTHER!” The voice boomed and you peeked a little to see a tall skeleton with a suit and a bright red scarf. You guessed that was Papyrus as you silently watched the conversation while trying to stay hidden.

 

“IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T…RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!” Papyrus said in irritation. “YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?” he asked in exasperation.

 

“Staring at this lamp. It’s really cool. Do you wanna look?” Sans ask, causing you to tense up horribly because that was where Frisk was. You were about to move when you heard Papyrus speak.

 

“NO!! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!” Papyrus growled as he stomped the ground.

 

You relaxed a little bit and watched the conversation again, staying quiet.

 

“WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?! I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN” Papyrus said and you grew a bit worried as you listened to the conversation.

 

“THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS…WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT…RECOGNITION…I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!” Papyrus said his hand on his chest proudly. “PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, ‘FRIEND?’” He added and you relaxed a bit at how Papyrus seemed to be a nice person honestly.

 

 “I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING,” Papyrus said and you shifted slightly, trying to keep quiet but you wanted to make sure Frisk was okay.

 

“Hm...Maybe this lamp will help you.” Sans said and it caused you to freeze in place.

 

“SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!!” Papyrus shouted. “ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!”

 

“Hey, take it easy. I’ve gotten a _ton_ of work done today. A _Skeleton._ ” Sans said.

 

You would never admit that you thought the pun was funny to the skeleton as you continued to hide and listen.

 

“SANS!!!” Papyrus groaned.

 

“Come on. You’re smiling,” Sans said with a smile that felt genuine for once.

 

“I AM AND I HATE IT!” Papyrus growled. He sighed. “WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME…HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…” he mumbled.

 

 _Don’t you dare make another pun Sans…_ You thought to yourself as you listened to the brothers talk.

 

“Wow, sounds like you’re really working yourself…down to the _bone_ ,” Sans said and you wanted to hit your head against the sentry station but you didn’t since it would give away where you were hiding.

 

“UGH!!!” Papyrus groaned loudly. “I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES…AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE…‘BACKBONE’ INTO IT” he said and started to laugh as he left. Once it was safe you slowly got up.

 

You went to Frisk and looked at Sans a bit before Frisk led you towards where Papyrus had gone. You glanced back but Sans was gone and your eyes widened a fraction.

 

“That is his ‘shortcut’…he uses them often,” Frisk said quietly.

 

“He basically teleports…he’ll be up ahead with Papyrus but with you here things are going to go a bit off script…” Chara said.

 

You nodded a little bit and saw Frisk stop and then saw a familiar spark for a moment. There was a box nearby but you didn’t have much on you at the moment so there wasn’t a need for it. You looked around a bit and Frisk began to lead the way again. You followed and you saw Sans and Papyrus up ahead.

 

“SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE,” Papyrus said but then he heard you two and turned in your direction. What you saw next you couldn’t really explain in all honesty. The brothers kept turning back and forth and never meeting eye to eye and they wound up spinning in circles. You were baffled beyond belief when the brothers turned their backs to the two of you and Papyrus spoke. You guess that they were trying to be secretive but Papyrus’ voice was just too loud for that to work.

 

“SANS!! OH, MY GOD!! IS THAT…A HUMAN!?!?!?!?!” Papyrus asked his brother.

 

“Uhhh…actually, I think that’s a rock….” Sans said.

 

You looked to see that there was a rock nearby and gave a deadpan face. _There is no way that he’s going to fall for that…_ you thought to yourself.

 

“OH,” Papyrus said dejectedly.

 

You looked felt so bad for Papyrus for Sans teasing him even if it was hiding them.

 

“Hey, what’s that in front of the rock?” Sans said.

 

You were getting a bit irritated now but remained calm.

 

“OH MY GOD!!” Papyrus said when he spotted Frisk then whispered to Sans. “IS…IS THAT A HUMAN?” You could still hear Papyrus but it was a bit endearing nonetheless.

 

“Yes,” Sans whispered back.

 

“OH MY GOD!!” Papyrus said excitedly. “SANS, I FINALLY DID IT!! UNDYNE WILL…I’M GONNA…I’LL BE SO…POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!” He said and then stopped when he saw you. “WAIT! WHAT IS THAT BESIDE THE HUMAN?”

 

“That is another human…just taller,” Sans said.

 

“WOWIE!” Papyrus said. He calmed down and looked at the two of you. “HUMAN AND TALL HUMAN! YOU TWO SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!!! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL THEN BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN…THEN!!! I’M NOT SURE WHAT’S NEXT! IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE…ONLY IF YOU DARE!” Papyrus said and left as he started to ‘Nyeh’.

 

Frisk went to Sans and you stretched a bit. You felt an odd sensation of being watched but when you looked you couldn’t find anyone. You sighed a bit and went over to Frisk and the two of you continued onward. When the two of you came to the electricity puzzle and you began to hear Papyrus’ explanation you began to grow a little worried but Frisk took a step and suddenly Papyrus got shocked and you blinked in surprised.

 

“Uh…I think they need to hold the orb bro,” Sans said.

 

“AH,” Papyrus said and began to make his way over to you, revealing the solution to the puzzle in the process.

 

You watched and you couldn’t help but give a small lopsided smile at how Papyrus acted and how endearing he was despite how he tried to act ‘cool’. Your eyes widened a little though when you saw that Papyrus was about to toss the orb onto Frisk’s head and you took it and set it on yours instead.

 

Sans watched a bit. You sure were protective of Frisk even if the electricity maze wasn’t dangerous. The two of you made it through the maze and you relaxed a little bit.

 

“NOT BAD HUMAN AND TALL HUMAN! BUT YOU WILL NOT GET PAST THE NEXT PUZZLE! FOR IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER SANS!” Papyrus said as he left.

 

“A puppy…He’s not a monster…he’s a puppy…a really big puppy,” You found yourself saying quietly as you stared in the direction that he had left.

 

Sans blinked in confusion at that wondering what had gotten into you.

 

Frisk started to giggle at that, glad that you seemed to like Papyrus and think he was a good monster.

 

“What the hell? I think Papyrus broke them…” Chara said and looked over at Sans, knowing that the skeleton couldn’t see or hear them.

 

You blinked a bit and seemed to regain your composure. “We should continue onward…” You said calmly.

 

Frisk nodded and the two of you moved, heading onwards towards the next part of your adventure, unaware of the two figures that were watching you from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deaths so far: 2


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make your way through the last of the puzzles and almost make it to Snowdin when something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!. I'm glad that so many of you have liked my fic so far and I hope you all continue to like it ^^.

You walked with Frisk and noticed a large ball of snow, wondering a little bit on why it was there as you walked down and then you noticed a hole.

 

“It’s a sort of game…” Frisk said quietly.

 

You nodded a little bit and the two of you continued on and you stared blankly when you came upon Sans’ ‘Puzzle’. It was a simple paper with a word find. You looked at it and you were about to just dismiss it as laziness when you realized that the word jumble was impossible to complete because of the nonsensical word being different on the actual board than it was on the list by a few letters. _Clever._ You thought to yourself. You set the puzzle down and went over to the brothers.

 

“SANS! YOU LAZYBONES! THAT DIDN’T STOP THE HUMAN AND TALL HUMAN AT ALL!” Papyrus said.

 

“Huh, I knew I should have used today’s Crossword,” Sans said.

 

“CROSSWORD!? EVERYONE KNOWS THAT JUNIOR JUMBLE IS CLEARLY THE HARDER OF THE TWO!!” Papyrus said. “HUMAN AND TALL HUMAN! SETTLE THIS DISPUTE! WHICH IS HARDER!?”

 

You blinked a bit. Normally you would have said that a crossword was harder but considering that this word jumble was impossible and that Papyrus was just too nice even for you, you smiled ever so slightly. “Junior Jumble…” You said quietly.

 

Sans watched you a bit, he was glad that you were being nice to Papyrus. He seemed pleased with your answer. When he left you looked at Sans a little bit.

 

“Thanks for agreeing with my brother…” Sans said quietly and you blinked at that. You were a bit surprised that he would say that but you nodded a little. You looked at Frisk, wondering if they were ready to continue onward.

 

They smiled and the two of you walked. You looked side to side a bit, feeling like you were being watched again but you didn’t see anyone. It made you wonder if you were just being paranoid but you couldn’t help but feel like you weren’t as you watched Frisk stop where a note and two tables were. One had a plate of spaghetti that was too frozen to move and the other had a microwave that was unplugged. You saw the spark again and you glanced around one more time before going over to Frisk. “Done…uh…saving kiddo?” you asked quietly.

 

Frisk smiled and nodded a little bit. “Yeah…let’s move on,” they said quietly. The two of you walked onward and you began to relax, thinking it was just your imagination that someone was watching you as the two of you came across the next puzzle that Papyrus had set up. There were X’s on the ground, a ground switch and a sign. You went over to the sign and it told you to turn all of the Xs to Os. “Sounds simple enough…” you said and went to each X, stepping on them and causing them to turn into an O. Frisk then went and stepped on the switch and the spikes went down, clearing your path. You smiled a little bit and walked on with Frisk, seeing Papyrus. He looked a little flustered. “AH, HUMAN AND TALL HUMAN. YOU WERE TAKING AWHILE GETTING HERE SO I ARRANGED THE SNOW TO LOOK LIKE MY FACE. UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW HAS FROZEN TO THE GROUND AND NOW THE SOLUTION TO THE PUZZLE IS DIFFERENT” He tried to perk up a bit with a smile. “BUT! DO NOT FEAR! IF YOU CANNOT SOLVE THE PUZZLE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU!” He said.

 

You smiled at how precious Papyrus was. “It’s alright Papyrus.” You said quietly. You looked at the puzzle with Frisk and Frisk smiled as if they knew the solution already but wanted to see if you could figure it out. You moved and began to walk around to the other side and started with the four X’s and then from there made your way down and around the main part of the Xs. You were being careful not to step on the O’s and you paused for a moment when you only had two X’s left. You stepped on them and then took a step back both times before going and stepping on the switch.

 

“That was great!” Frisk said.

 

“Yeah, but you knew the solution from the beginning,” You said quietly. “You ready to move on?” You asked.

 

Frisk nodded a little bit and the two of you began to walk and you saw Sans just beyond where the spikes had been.

 

“Nice job…” Sans said.

 

You nodded a little bit and you and Frisk continued on, stopping when you saw a bunch of gray tiles and Papyrus and Sans.

 

“HEY! IT’S THE HUMAN AND TALL HUMAN! YOU’RE GOING TO LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS!” Papyrus said excitedly.

 

You looked at Frisk a little bit. “Who’s that?” you asked quietly, trying not to catch Papyrus’ attention.

 

“A giant Otaku dork…” Chara said.

 

“Be nice Chara…” Frisk said whispered. “We’ll meet her later on…she’s a royal scientist…” they said quietly as they glanced at you. “She’s in charge of researching a lot of things but right now it’s mainly how to get to the surface…”

 

You nodded a little bit and you returned your attention back to Papyrus.

 

“YOU SEE THESE TILES!? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH…THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM…YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER! ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE-SCENTED. THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS! BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. SWIM THROUGH THEM IF YOU LIKE, BUT…IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES! THE PIRANAS WILL BITE YOU. ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A, YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY! YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP…SMELLS LIKE LEMONS!! WHICH PIRANAS DO NOT LIKE! PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OKAY! FINALLY, PINK TILES. THEY DON’T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE. HOW WAS THAT!? UNDERSTAND???” Papyrus asked.

 

You had the most confused look on your face that it made Sans burst into a fit of laughter. Mettaton wasn’t going to use any of the tiles but pink and red but it was amazing to see your reaction to all of the insanity that could possibly happen if he did choose to actually make the puzzle work.

 

You had to go over all of the functions in your head several times and Sans laughing at you didn’t help but you managed to understand the puzzle and you nodded. “I understand…” You said quietly.

 

“GREAT!! THEN THERE’S ONE LAST THING…THIS PUZZLE…IS ENTIRELY RANDOM!!! WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE…THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION!” Papyrus laughed a bit. “GET READY…!” He pulled the switch and the tiles lit up, the colors changing constantly for a while before finally settling on a pink path with red edges. Papyrus just kind of spun away after that and you blinked a little bit. You couldn’t help but laugh a little at the silliness and you looked at Frisk. “You ready to move on now that the puzzle’s done?” You asked them.

 

Frisk smiled and nodded a little. You walked and Sans spoke up a bit.

 

“Hey,” he said. “Thanks…for being nice to my bro…” he mumbled.

 

You blinked a little bit. “It’s no problem…he’s really cool and sweet,” You said simply. You were a bit irritated by him laughing at you but you were an honest person so you weren’t going to lie and say that Papyrus wasn’t a cool guy because you were mad at Sans.

 

Sans smiled a bit at that. “Yeah…he really is a cool guy…” he said quietly. He looked at Frisk a bit. “You doin’ alright kiddo? The demon brat not giving you too much trouble?” he asked.

 

“Sans…please stop calling them that…” Frisk said quietly.

 

You blinked a little bit, wondering what they were talking about.

 

Frisk looked at you a little bit. “It’s um…a long story…I’ll explain it to you later if it’s okay…” they said quietly, looking uncomfortable.

 

“It’s okay…just tell me when you think you’re ready…” You said quietly, able to tell that whatever it is that Sans and Frisk had been talking about was a cause of great distress for them and you didn’t want to force them to tell you when they weren’t ready to.

 

Frisk nodded a little bit.

 

“You’re a good kid Frisk…you’re trying to save two monsters and a kid who’s done a lot of bad things…I know you’ll give us all our happy ending,” Sans said as he gently ruffled Frisk’s hair. You were glad to see the skeleton treat them with the kindness and love that seemed to be like a father.

 

Frisk smiled a little at that. “Thank you, Sans…do you really think I can save them?” they asked, clearly distressed by how many resets they’ve done so far and how much it must have caused problems for Sans.

 

“I _know_ you will kiddo…you just gotta believe in yourself a bit more…and look, you’ve got a humanoid robot now to help you out with saving everyone,” Sans said.

 

Frisk let out a cute little snort and giggled. “Sans be nice,” They said quietly. They were smiling again and you realized now that the smiles you had seen before were a bit more strained than the one you were seeing now.

 

“Alright, I’ll try,” Sans said with a smile. He had clearly said that to cheer Frisk up and you smiled a bit.

 

Frisk looked at you. “I’m ready to go now,” they said with a smile.

 

“Okay…you go on ahead I’ll be right there,” You said, not wanting to take long with Sans but you wanted to thank him for what he did for Frisk and you felt like they didn’t need to be there to hear you talk about it.

 

They nodded a little and went on ahead.

 

“What’s up Robot?” Sans asked.

 

“Ha Ha…” You said sarcastically. “I wanted to thank you for cheering Frisk up…I can’t believe I missed that they were distressed like that…” you said quietly.

 

Sans shrugged a little bit. “It’s no big deal…they’re good at hiding their problems…I’ve just gotten really good at reading them…” he said quietly.

 

“Even still…thank you…” You said quietly. You walked away and went to catch up to Frisk and Sans watched you a bit.

 

Frisk smiled when he saw you coming. “What did you have to say to Sans?” they asked.

 

“Nothing much,” You said with a shrug and smiled a tiny bit at Frisk. “Come on…let’s get moving,” you said quietly.

 

Frisk nodded and the two of you walked you watched as Frisk stopped for a moment and saw a spark again where there were a bunch of snow sculptures of dogs with really long necks. You both went on and came across another one of the X puzzles but there was ice and you looked to see how to solve it since you knew you wouldn’t be able to stop once you moved on the ice. You figured out how to solve it by going in a spiral and you and Frisk managed to solve the puzzle, sliding on for a bit after you walked past the switch and then you walked on. Shortly after you had spared the last of the Royal Guard Dogs you felt a strong sense of danger suddenly and just barely dodged in time when there was a large magical scythe on the ground.

 

“Well damn…I was so, so sure that I’d hit them and end it quickly…oh well…this is better anyway…I do so enjoy a fun toy to play with,” A voice said with an excited cackle.

 

“Be serious Chiller…a slip up could get you killed…” Another voice said in a monotone that was very serious.

 

You quickly moved to make sure that Frisk was protected and you saw that Sans suddenly appeared. “Show yourself!” You yelled.

 

Two skeletons appeared. One had bandages over one eye and the other had cracks over the opposite eye. The one with bandages had a serious expression while the one with cracks looked eerily happy.

 

“Who are you and what do you want?” You said in a sharp tone. You made sure that Frisk was still protected and you could tell that Sans was moving near you to make sure they were safe as well.

 

“Our names are none of your concern…for our objective is to eliminate you as you are a threat,” The skeleton with bandages said in a monotone voice. You could tell by the pitch that they were a female skeleton though.

 

“Aw don’t be so stiff Forte,” The other skeleton said with a big grin. “Sure, we’re going to kill them and probably torture them but that doesn’t mean we can’t be nice and give them our names!” the skeleton was suddenly in front of you and you tensed up, moving back a bit and giving them a hard look. “I’m Chiller…the stiff and boring one is my twin sister Forte…Now I’m afraid you’re gonna die…bye, bye!” the skeleton started to laugh a bit as he launched bones at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deaths so far: 2
> 
> Updates every Thursday and Sunday usually between 4 and 5 p.m. central time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You face off against the skeleton twins Forte and Chiller, trying to protect Frisk when Papyrus shows up during the confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm happy that you enjoy this fic and I hope you all continue to enjoy it in the future.

You tensed and closed your eyes, expecting for pain similar to when Sans had killed you but it never happened. You slowly opened them to see a wall of bones in front of you. You looked over to see that one of Sans’ eyes was glowing blue with a flame-like aura coming from it.

 

“It’s kinda rude to attack people you just meet, isn’t it?” Sans said.

 

“Why are you defending an adult human? They are a threat to our kind, for proof just look around you.” Forte said as a magical bow formed. She had real throwing knives as well to fight with which meant she preferred to fight from a distance. “They sealed us down here…and killed many monsters during the war,” she pulled the string back as an arrow formed, her one visible eye hardening. “If you intend on defending one then you are an enemy as well,” She released the string and suddenly the arrow multiplied as they launched towards you, Frisk, and Sans. You quickly grabbed Frisk and barely dodged as Sans teleported out of the way. It took several moments for the cloud of snowy dust to clear and you looked at Sans a bit.

 

“Dang Forte…that was kind of overdoing it for these small fries…” Chiller said with a smirk.

 

“Take this seriously Chiller…” Forte said simply.

 

“I am taking this seriously sis…I’m also going to seriously have some fun! After all, we have been asleep for god knows how long…sealed until an adult human fell down here,” Chiller said with a smile as he made a magic scythe form. He had dual swords sheathed at his hips meaning he was a melee fighter, the opposite of his sister. He moved quickly and you had to push Frisk out of the way, letting out a cry when you got hit.

 

“D-Damn it…” You said, your arm bleeding pretty badly. You looked at them a bit. “I’m not going to harm any monsters…you’ve been watching me for a while right? Have you seen me lay a finger on any of the monsters here?” you said, knowing now that you weren’t being paranoid when you thought you were being watched before.

 

“That does not matter. You are a threat to every monster in the underground and must be eliminated,” Forte said, grabbing her throwing knives.

 

“How am I a threat when I’m not hurting any monsters?” You asked as you prepared to dodge the attack.

 

Sans knew you wouldn’t be able to dodge and was getting ready to use his magic to block the attack but Chiller was suddenly in front of him with his dual swords out and he had to dodge quickly.

 

Frisk was worried. “We won’t hurt anyone…we promise…so please stop attacking,” they said. “And don’t hurt Sans…he’s one of you…”

 

The twins seemed to recognize that name. “How disappointing…he would be sad to know that you are defending a human…” Forte said calmly and she looked at Frisk. “As for you…you may be a child but you are a human as well and that would make you a threat to us monsters…words are cheap and promises can easily be broken,” she continued as she pulled the knives out and threw them at you, her accuracy was very good and you just barely dodged due to your bad arm. Your eyes widened in horror when you saw Papyrus coming this way.

 

“WHAT IS GOING ON OVER HERE!?” He asked and he looked shocked to see two new skeletons and to see you injured.

 

“Papyrus go back to town,” Sans said, looking panicked.

 

“BROTHER? WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY IS THE TALL HUMAN INJURED?” Papyrus.

 

“It’s nothing Papyrus just listen to your brother,” You said, distracted long enough for Chiller to land a hit on you and it took quite a bit of your HP with it. Blood splattered on the ground and you felt your vision blur.

 

“______!” Frisk said and went to run to you but had to dodge a knife being thrown at them from Forte.

 

Papyrus’ eyes widened at that and he looked at the two skeletons. “NOW YOU TWO! THERE REALLY IS NO NEED FOR SUCH INTENSE VIOLENCE!” He said, concerned since he didn’t recognize the monsters and that Sans was actually fighting as well, which meant something was wrong.

 

“They are the enemy to monster-kind and as such must be eliminated,” Forte said. “If you intend to get in our way then you are siding with them and I’m afraid you must be dealt with as well,” she aimed her bow and shot an arrow towards Papyrus.

 

 _Shit!_ Both you and Sans thought at the same time and Sans began to move to teleport but he was forced to stop when Chiller came and nearly hit him. You started running as fast as possible and caught more arrows in the corner of your eye heading towards Frisk. You panicked horribly at the whole scene and as soon as you reached Papyrus you closed your eyes. _I want to save them all!!_ You screamed in your head and suddenly you heard a loud crack in your ears.

 

\------

 

Sans and Frisk looked in shock as large green shields formed around them and around You and Papyrus. In that moment, Chiller’s scythe came down and was repelled with a huge force.

 

“What the hell!?” Chiller said in shock.

 

The arrows were repelled as well and Forte looked surprised. The shields stayed with Sans and Frisk as they ran to Papyrus and You. “Not bad…” he said quietly, it was clear that he was extremely grateful though.

 

“That was incredible ______!” Frisk said, smiling a little until they realized that something was wrong. They moved to touch you and you collapsed to the ground, your soul beginning to crack and horror filled their face.

 

“but how…” Sans looked confused. All you did was use magic, sure it wasn’t common anymore in humans but it shouldn’t be able to do anything like kill the user of the magic.

 

Frisk couldn’t afford to hesitate with Forte and Chiller there and looked at Sans.

 

Sans nodded, knowing the kid wanted him to meet them at where they last saved to discuss what just happened. He watched the kid concentrate for a few moments and then the world began to fade away, a sight he had gotten very used to over the many resets.

 

\------

 

You woke up in a lot of pain, seeing the sculptures of the dogs. You didn’t show the pain though as you noticed that Frisk was on the brink of tears.

 

“Are you okay? What happened?” They asked as they ran and hugged you. The gesture hurt like crazy but it also made you really worried. “What do you mean?” you asked, thinking that you had died when you took the hit for Papyrus.

 

“You used your magic and saved all of us and then the next thing we knew you had died,” Sans said when he appeared suddenly, making you jump a little.

 

You blinked, that shouldn’t be possible. You couldn’t use magic, not because you didn’t believe in it when it came to humans, but because you had the magic in your body sealed away when you were a small child. You had too much for your body to handle even though most humans didn’t have any magic anymore so your parents took you and managed to find someone to seal the magic away to save your life. As if on cue, you felt a jolt of pain surge through your body. It was probably because there was truth in what they were saying and your body was reacting. You didn’t really want to talk about your past though so you kept quiet. “Maybe I used too much magic?” you said, it wasn’t a lie.

 

Sans could tell that you were holding back why you died from using your magic which the amount used wasn’t much and he had never heard of any monster or human dying of using too much magic until now. He was glad that you didn’t know much about how magic worked to where you slipped up like that but you would have died protecting Papyrus one way or another and that earned a great amount of trust in him. Plus, he felt like it wasn’t a complete lie in what you said about using too much magic being why you died but that would mean that you couldn’t use magic at all. “Maybe…” he said quietly.

 

You were relieved that Sans didn’t press you even if you were a bit expressionless at the moment. You got up and looked at Frisk who was still hugging you. “I’m okay Frisk…we’ll figure something out about Forte and Chiller…” you said gently.

 

Frisk nodded a tiny bit and slowly let go of you. You had to make sure your body didn’t visibly twitch as the three of you made your way back towards the bridge, the pain nightmarish even though you didn’t show it until you got to Greater Dog. You winced a little bit when you barely dodged an attack.

 

Sans had been watching the battle in secret so that Greater Dog wouldn’t be confused and wondered why it was that you seemed to be in pain. You had also seemed out of it ever since you came back and he knew that was a bad thing when it came to survival once they were attacked by Forte and Chiller.

 

Frisk spared Greater Dog and went to you, looking worried. “What’s wrong?” they asked, fretting.

 

“It’s nothing kiddo…don’t worry about me,” You said calmly, cursing yourself inwardly for letting your pain show as you looked around. “Are you ready?” You asked a bit grimly.

 

Frisk was a little hesitant because they weren’t sure if they believed if you were really okay but they nodded a little. “Yeah…” they said quietly.

 

You saw Sans appear and the three of you walked forward. It was a lot harder for you to dodge though with the pain you were in. You knew that trying to convince them was pointless as you just tried to find a way to get away with your lives. You moved to dodge when Forte threw her knife but your body locked up and it hit your cheek.

 

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?” You heard Papyrus and cursed a little. He tried to get the twins to stop and your eyes widened, you went to run to him but Sans got there first.

 

“Let’s get out of here!” Sans said, pulling his brother out of the way. You and Frisk ran after Sans and went across the bridge. You tried to keep up but the pain was slowing you down and your body was pretty much starting to shut down.

 

“Not so fast!” Chiller said with a chilling smirk as he grabbed a hold of your long hair.

 

“Shit!” Sans cursed and looked at you in panic as he tried to figure out what to do.

 

You writhed, glaring at Chiller. You noticed a knife that Forte had thrown that missed and you managed to yank him down enough even though it killed you and you grabbed the knife, swiftly cutting your hair and breaking free. Your long hair spread out across the white snow and you couldn’t help but briefly feel sad at what you had just done even if it saved your life. You stumbled as you got free but you ran and the four of you managed to make it into town.

 

Chiller was about to follow but Forte stopped him.

 

“Why are you stopping me?” Chiller asked.

 

“We don’t want to cause panic among the townspeople…they are injured…and we can keep an eye on them without bringing the battle into Snowdin,” Forte said calmly.

 

Chiller was about to protest but knew he’d lose the argument and nodded a little bit. The two of them vanished and went to find a place where they would be able to keep an eye on You and the others.

 

\------

 

Sans panted a little bit. “It looks like they won’t follow us into town…” he said quietly.

 

Frisk nodded a little bit and went to you. “Are you okay?” They asked worriedly.

 

You wanted to say that you were okay, that there wasn’t any need to worry so much about you, but you couldn’t. The pain was finally too much to handle and you felt yourself losing consciousness, the last things you heard were cries from Papyrus and Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deaths so far: 3
> 
> Chapters go up every Thursday and Sunday usually around 4 and 5 p.m central time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions, requests, etc. You can reach me on my tumblr at.
> 
> Sakuyacherry.tumblr.com
> 
> Updates will be Thursdays and Sundays


End file.
